1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle assembly and, more particularly, to an improved collapsible handle assembly for a wheeled luggage case. The assembly includes a rotatable handle to actuate positioning members disposed in two inner tubes of the assembly so that the inner tubes can be pulled or retracted corresponding to the outer tubes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are many kinds of wheeled luggage cases in the market for carrying of baggage during traveling. Most of such wheeled luggage cases are collapsible to save space requirement for their storage. However, the security and contractibility of their contractible rods are always problems of the conventional wheeled luggage cases, because the contractible rods have to be retracted with enough strength, but they will be damaged when the strength is too much; which means they are not easy to be controlled to a proper position. Hence, use of the conventional contractible luggage cases is not convenient, and their use is not sufficiently safe. In view of the above defects, the inventor has created a new structure of a handle assembly for a wheeled luggage case.
The present invention intends to provide an improved handle assembly to mitigate the above mentioned problems. The handle assembly of the present invention comprises a rotated handle has two base members respectively covering the two ends thereof, two inner tubes each are retractably disposed in a respective outer tube and connected to a respective base member of the rotated handle at one end thereof, and two actuating means are respectively disposed in the other end of the inner tubes; so that the inner tubes can be moved corresponding to the outer tubes by rotating the handle.